Omnicronus-Nebiru ('''OC''')
"Cower before me carbonlings, and kneel before your master!"--Omnicronus-Nebiru. Mare Sue: 21. (XD) Description Omnicronus-Nebiru (Better known as Omicron-Deneb) is an antagonist from the currently 1 book series Reaper. He is the tyrranical king of the Bio-Sillicate vampiric alien race known as the Crocatoan, and feared across the universe for enslaving and assimilating entire galaxies. Even [[X-Ray (OC)|X-Ray]] considered him a threat for a while. Fanon Ideas So Far *Mothman vs Omicron. (WIP) Possible Opponents *Alien X (Ben 10) *Boros (One Punch Man) *Dark Samus (Metroid) *Frieza (Dragon Ball) *Giygas (Mother/EarthBound) *Kryosis (2099:Zenith) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) *Salem (RWBY) *Vrak (Power Rangers) Fanon Info Real Name: Omnicronus-Nebiru. Alias: Omicron-Deneb. Species: Crocatoid. Height: 7,8 ft. Weight: 243.12 lbs. Species Rank: S+. Occupation: King. Age: 65,000,000 years+. Powers and Abilities: *Shapeshifting. *Energy Manipulation. *DNA Manipulation. *Blood Drinking. *Can infect others with the Crocatoan 'Virus'. *Superhuman physicality and senses. *Literal ages of experience. *Likely genius-level intellect. (Around Einstein's level) *Flight. *Telekinesis. *Telepathy. *Limited Teleportation. *Can absorb souls to become even stronger, though he seems to have a relatively low upper limit to this. *Electrokinesis. *Pyrokinesis. *Geokinesis. *Limited Spatial Manipulation. *Fear Inducement. (This is an ambient ability. It's been stated that his mere presence alone has caused multiple advanced civilizations to kneel before him out of terror) Weapons and Armor: *His body. (His skin is like knight armor, and his armor plating is like obsidian. He has claws and a bladed tail. Sharp metal fangs. Crystal horns.) *A crystalline javelin which can fire particle beams. *A purple crystal staff which amplifies his powers, but the extent of this is unknown. Weaknesses: *God Complex. *All Crocatoan can be killed if their heart is destroyed, and Omicron's is exposed. *Cannot absorb the soul of someone with enough will. (Doing so will weaken him) Attack Potency: Large Multi-Solar System Level+/Large Galaxy Level+. (Depends on his form) Strength: Super-Earth (Large Planetary) Level+. (Easily overpowers Charlotte and Connor, causes world-wide 10.0 earthquakes by jabbing his javelin into the ground (It's unknown whether or not this was him or the javelin), knocks Voxir away with one hand, has destroyed countless planets and possibly won a fight against X-Ray before) Speed: Mach 742+. (Casually blitzes Charlotte, Blackhound and Voxir) Durability: Large Super-Earth (Gas Giant) Level+. (Is stated as such by Tertiar, took a hit from Tertiar and didn't get a scratch) Healing Factor: None. (This is a natural trait of his species) Weaponry: Building Level+. (His javelin shattered a hospital, possibly Super-Earth for reasons above) Armor: Dwarf Star Level+. (Crocatoan armor plating is as durable, if not more so, than the crust of a neutron star) Personality: *Tyrranical. *Obsessed with blood. *Edgelord. *Sadist. Who should Omicron fight? Alien X (Ben 10) Boros (One Punch Man) Dark Samus (Metroid) Frieza (Dragon Ball) Giygas (Mother/EarthBound) Kryosis (2099:Zenith) Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) Salem (RWBY) Vrak (Power Rangers) Gallery Category:Original Characters Category:Aliens Category:Godlike Combatants Category:Space Tyrants Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Shapeshifters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Monster Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:BloodyBloodwork365's OCs Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Psychopaths Category:Psychic Users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Telepathic Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Book Combatants Category:Pure Evil Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Reaper Characters